


Text time.

by superwhotrashlock123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhotrashlock123/pseuds/superwhotrashlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya starts a group chat. After a while of casual conversations things start to escalate dramatically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May seem similar to other fics but i will try making it different. Its hard to start tbh.

15:37  
Ladybugstan has created a new group  
Ladybugstan has added totallynotladybug, ladybugslover, DJNino  
Ladybugstan: Hey guys  
Totallynotladybug: Who is Ladybuglover?  
ladybuglover: Imma ShitNoir  
ladybuglover: ***CHat  
ladybuglover: i can't even spell my own name  
ladybuglover: I mean ChatNoirs name ha  
Ladybugstan: Adrien you are a mess!  
DJNino: DJ Nino is in the houseeeeee.  
ladybugstan: Really Nino, REally?!  
DjNino: You love me really.  
Ladybugstan: Urghh i guess you have a point ;).  
Totallynotladybug: Stop flirting and help me with my work. Whta the fuck is nuclear fusion? What the actual frickfrack tallywack is science??????!?!!!?!!!!!!  
Ladybuglover: Mari, maybe if you didn't sleep in class you would know!!  
Ladybugstan: He's got a point Mari, you live right next to the school, you shouldn't be late or asleep.  
Totallynotladybug: Fucking butt trucks1111 i m Dying!! HELPPPPP  
Toatallynot ladybug: Also i like sleeping soooooooo shhhhhhhh!!!!  
DjNino: 'Fucking butt trucks' i'm actually crying, OMFG!!!

Ladybugslover named the group chat Fucking butt trucks

Laybugstan: Are you okay Marinette????  
Totallynotladybug: I LOST MY FUCKING YOYO!!!!  
Ladybuglover: Flashback to 2008.  
DjNino: A yoyo isnt exactly important so no need to worry ightttt  
Ladybugstan: What so important about a yoyo?  
Totallynotladybug: welllllll ermmmmm, help stress ... yeah thats it, it helps stresss ha

Totallynotladybug has logged out

Ladybuglover: That was sightly weird. Anyway I got a kwami to feed brb.  
Ladybuglover: ****kitten  
Ladybuglover: Autocorrect is a pain tbh. 

LadybugLover has logged out

Ladybugstan: And then there was two.  
DjNino: Seems to be the case, have you notice that it's always like this? 

paintingthehorizon has requested to join the chat.  
Ladybugstan: Who on Earth is that?  
DjNino: Its Nathaniel, he got obsesed with some band, give me the horizon ... bring me the horizon... some shit like that i think  
Ladybugstan: Do we add him or? 

Ladybuglover has signed in 

Ladybuglover has added paintingthehorizon 

Paintingthehorizon: Thanks for adding me. Is err Marinette here?  
Ladybuglover: NO, whyyyy? Do you like her????  
Ladybuglover: Not that I-I care but curious obviously.  
Ladybugstan: mmmmmh sureee  
DjNino: Not obvious at all  
Paintingthehorizon: NOOOOOOOOOO, nope i just was helping with her latest project was all. 

Totallynotladybug has sighned in 

Totallynotladybug: I go to save Paris for 5 minutes and com back to this mess  
Totallynotladybug: ***my career  
Totallynotladybug: Gotta get the Grades to get them euros ya feel  
Paintingthehorizon: Hey Mari. 

seen by DjNino, Ladybugstan, Ladybuglover

Ladybuglover: My Lady wanna come over?  
Ladybugstan: my lady? Sorry didn't realise you were CHat.  
Ladybuglover: HAAA  
Ladybugstan: Wait did you just invite Marinette over?????? Omg  
DjNino: *cough* jel much *cough*  
Totallynotladybug: Wait what!!!! Can everyone chill. Adrien I can't come over and hey Nathhhhh.  
Paintingthehorizon: #Awkward  
Ladybugstan: Pulling much  
Totallynotladybug: Alya SHUT UU  
Ladybugstan: Only saying, i mean how long have you crushed on this lad?  
Totallynotladybug: Alya SHUT THE FUC UP NOOOOOPE  
Ladybuglover: Wait you got a crush on Nath ???  
Toatllynotladybug: NO OF COURSE NOT!!!!  
Totallynotladybug: No offense.  
Paintingthehorizon: im gonna go  
DjNino: No one leaves, i just made popcorn.  
Ladybuglover: Wait that means you have a crush on ... me  
Ladybugstan: ...And the penny drops  
Totallynotladybug: ALYA SHUT UP, NO NOPE DONT CRUSH ON ANYONE HAHA ...

Totalynotladybug has signed out  
Ladybuglover: IM confused.  
Ladybugstan: Someones outside mine????  
Ladybugstan: THERESX A FUCKIG CLOWN NIO!!!1 RIP ME !!!!! UM DONE IN DEAD!!!!1 IM CRRYINGGELO M CCNHABCSRVSFVJKVS  
Ladybugstan: HELP EP  
DjNino: ALya are you okay? What happening??  
Paintingthe horizon: Is she okay? Do we call the police?  
DjNino: Adrien what do we do?  
DjNino: Adrien?????  
paintingthehorizon: Alya are you ok? 

 

16:05  
Ladybugstan: ChatNoir has turned up. Thank god, he's hitting the clown.  
Ladybugstan: wait it screamed  
Ladybugstan: it was Marinette.  
DjNino: omg, well at least its only her.  
Ladybugstan: Im GONNA FUCKING KILL HER, THATA WAS TOO FAR MAN. TOO FAR  
paintingthehorizon: Can i leave now?  
Ladybuglover: Im back  
paintingthehorizon: where did you go?  
Ladybuglover: Dinner, sorry officer didn't know that was a crime.  
Ladybugstan: Mature guys. Argue again and you are gone.  
Paintingthehorixon: I want to leave, let me leave. 

Paintingthehorizon has left the group chat.  
Totallynotladybird: Next time I see Chat im gonna fight him, he tripped me up.  
Ladybugstan: you deserve it, had to be a fucking clown really.  
Ladybuglover: Im sorry, i didnt know it was you  
Totallynotladybug: Wait what?!!!!  
Ladybuglover : Sorry autocorrect again, i mean he probably didnt know it was you. 

 

19:05

Totallynotladybug: Anyone on line im so very bored :/.  
Ladybuglover: I'm here.  
Ladybugstan: Wanna meet up? I'm already with Nino.  
Totalynotladybug: Yeah sure thing.  
Ladybuglover: Be there in 5. 

Totallynotladybug has signed out  
Ladybuglover has signed out  
Ladybugstan has signed out


	2. Pally Laddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day on the group chat

9:00  
Ladybuglover: Where is everyone?   
Ladybugstan: At home why?   
Ladybuglover: Im confused, it's Monday ?   
Ladybugstan: You did know it is bank holiday Monday right?   
Ladybuglover: You're joking, iv'e been outside for ages.   
Ladybuglover: Fuck!  
Totallynotladybug: Guys its like 2am shhhhh! Im trying to sleep!   
Ladybugstan: Gurl, its 9am.   
Totallynotladybug: What's the difference?!  
Ladybuglover: same   
Ladybugstan: adorable :') wonder why you are single?!  
Totallynotladybug: We know why Alya so stop!   
Ladybuglover: I dont know soooo   
Totallynotladybug: LET ME SLEEP!!!DFBHFKJVEJRF WHVXCHVHCVRVGRFGRGE

Totallynotladybug has signed out

Ladybuglover: I think Marinette is dead.   
Ladybuglover: drop DEAD gorgeous!  
Ladybuglover: Jk hahaha

 

Ladybugstan wants to private chat with Ladybuglover  
Ladybugstan: You like Marinette?   
Ladybuglover: Nooo WHAT/ Why would you think that????   
Ladybugstan: Come on Adrien. 

9:20  
Ladybuglover: okayyyyy, i do but i also like Ladybug and im not sure. Don't tell Marinette please.   
Ladybugstan: You kind confessed in the group chat. 

[group chat]   
Ladybuglover: I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me.  
Ladybuglover: Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now.   
Ladybugstan: Noooooo STAPH!  
Ladybuglover: A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game.  
Ladybugstan: Adrien I SWEAR TO GOD!  
Ladybuglover: I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind.  
Ladybuglover: I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction.  
Ladybuglover: I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down.  
Ladybugstan: I HATE YOU!  
Ladybuglover: Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink.   
Ladybuylover: Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food coloring. The doctor says I'm OK, but I feel like I've dyed a little on the inside.   
Ladybugstan: It's not that the man did not know how to juggle, he just didn't have the balls to do it... I wanted to join in!  
DjNino: Alya im disappointed, puns really?? How are we friends????   
Ladybugstan: You love puns! 100% sure that you are actually pissing yourself laughing so shhh. 

Totallynotladybug has signed in

Totallynotladybug: If you think im reading all those puns, you are wrong!!!!!!!!!

18:08

DjNino: GUYSSSSSSSS you donr eben know  
TotallynotLadybug: Are you okay?   
DjNino: 420 blaze it!  
Ladybuglover: OK...   
Ladybugstan: Ignore him he's drunk.   
DjNino: NO im not, Im Nemo   
DjNino: NEno  
DjNino: Nino   
Totallynotladybug: OMFG NEMO!

Ladybuglover changed DjNinos name to Nemo. 

Ladybugstan: Im gonna take his phone ill leave you guys.   
Nemo: I REALLllly like Adrien, he be ma bedt pally laddy. 

Nemo has signed out

Ladybugstan has signed out

Ladybuglover: Well that was new...   
Totallynotladybug: So Adrien... I was wondering if, maybe   
Ladybuglover: Maybe??? Come over??   
TotallynotLadybug: I wasn't gonna say that but if you want.   
Ladybuglover: What was you gonna say?   
Totallynotladybug: Oh, only if you say Dat boi my new fav meme. 

Totallynotladybug has signed out. 

Ladybuglover: If only you knew i love you. 

Ladybuglover changed his name to JE suis croissant

Laybuglover has signed out


	3. Spots om

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of texts!!!!

Totallynotladybug: GUYS, I NEED BACK UP!!!

Jesuiscrossiant has signed in

Jesuiscrossiant : Are you okay?  
Totallynotladybug: Nope!! Where is everyone?   
Jesuiscrossiant : It's the field trip, are you not on the coach?   
Totalltnotladybug: I WAS ASLEEP AT MY DESK! WTF?!?!

Ladybugstan has signed in. 

Ladybugstan: But i saw you get on the coach??? I'm confused  
Totallynotladybug: YOOU THINK YOU ARE CONFUSED ... WHAT DO I DO?

Nemo has signed in

Nemo: Since you are trapped in hell can you get my Pokemon cards from her draw?! PLEASE  
Totallynotladybug: i guess, shit i can't believe I- wait hold up i'll be there   
Totallynotladybug: I'll spots on and meet you there  
Totallynotladybug: GET MY LADYBUG REFRENCE HAHA 0.0 totally not ladybug   
Jesuiscrossiant : Hahah see you there Mari. <3 

Jesuiscrossiant has logged out 

Ladybugstan: Did Adrien send a heart ?  
TotallynotLadybug: YESSSSS IM SCREAMING!   
Ladybugstan: I'm so happy. 

Je suis crossaint has signed in 

Jesuiscrossaint: Before I go, JE SUIS CROSSAINTTTTTTTTT! 

Jesuiscrossaint has signed out. 

Totallynotladybug: We have brought Adrien to the dark side. 

Totallynotladybug has signed out. 

16:08  
Totallynotladybug: Well that was fun.   
Ladybugstan: I can't believe you fell into the pool OMFG!!  
Nemo: I'm still mad! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET DA POKEMON!!! IT'S GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL... NOT GET SOME OF THEM AND HAVE THEM DESTROYED!!!!! THAT SHIT DOESNT EVEN SOUND RIGHT.   
Ladybugstan: Nino chill, we can get new ones.   
Nemo: THEY WONT BE THE SAME.  
Totallynotladybug: I'm really sorry Nino. 

Nemo set Totallynotladybug to Destroyer 

Destroyer: Really???   
Nemo: You owe me!  
Ladybugstan: Nino don't be rude.   
Destroyer: Its chill Alya, he's grieving.

Jesuiscrossiant has logged in 

Jesuiscrossiant has changed his name to HUNGRY 

Destroyer: If you are so hungry why dont you eat?   
HUNGRY: THERES ONLY SALAD! I AINT NO RABBIT!  
Destroyer: Ermmm I eat salad.   
HUNGRY: Sorry but I just noooope.   
Nemo: Order food then  
HUNGRY: security duhhhhh   
Nemo: Damn!!!!  
HUNGRY: DEATH TO ME!  
HUNGRY: #LETADRIENEAT2K16  
Destroyer: Did you just?   
Destroyer: I'M Actually CRYING!


	4. HAIR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More convos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me to include this, so if you have any suggestions please leave a comment. <3

18:06  
Destroyer: Has anyone else noticed that Adriens hair looks like loads of bananas   
Destroyer: like legit 

Destroyer sent 3 pictures to the group chat 

Ladybugstan: Mari are you okay?????? His hair doesn't look like bananas it looks llike hair.   
Destroyer: No bt like, LOOK AT IT!!!  
HUNGRY: How does my hair look like bananas?  
Destroyer: Dont ask stupid questions Adrien.   
HUNGRY: BUT im confused !   
Destroyer: DONT LET M,Y DREAMS BE DREAMS DICK MUNCH!   
Nemo: Mari we really need to update your insults  
Destroyer: What would you know about insult Nemo!   
Nemo: EVeryTHING!!  
Ladybugstan: Guys CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND!  
HUNGRY: WHY WHATS UP???   
Ladybugstan: Can you hear that???   
Destroyer: Hear what?   
Nemo: Babe you arre scaring me whats going on?   
Ladybugstan: Its all the shits i give flying away.   
HUNGRY: YOU MADE ME THINK SOMEONE WA S GOING TO MURDER MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN NOT BANANA LIKE HAIR TO MAKE A JOKE....  
Destroyer: Adrien ITS A FUCKING BANANA! LISTEN TO ME! OKAY!   
Nemo: I dont understand still   
Destroyer: Banana boys hairs layers look like a bunch of bananas.   
Ladybugstan: Mari please go sleep!   
Destroyer: NOOOOOO  
HUNGRY: MARINETTE PLEASE GO SLEEP!   
Destroyer: THE DAY I SLEEP IS THE DAY MEME BOY JUMPS THROUGH MY WINDOW AND PROPOSES.   
Ladybugstan: WHO IS MEME BOY? IM GETTING SO STRESSED   
Nemo: Can everyone stop putting caps, i cant deal. #  
Destroyer: Okay chill Nino and meme boy is chatNoir.   
HUNGRY: FINE ILL BE THERE IN 5.   
HUNGRY: HAHA OPPPS WRONG CHAT HA HA WHTTTTTT.   
Ladybugstan: About to say... 

HUNGRY has signed out. 

18:50  
Destroyer: Theres AN ALLY CAT IN MY ROOM!  
Destroyer: HES PROPOSING!!! WTF THIS IS WEIRDDDDDDD  
Destroyer: How did he even know....   
Destroyer: What do i say??????   
Ladybugstan: DOOOOO IT TTTTTTT!  
Ladybugstan: DONT LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS   
Ladybugstan: YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW SO JUST DO IT!!!!   
Nemo: I need new friends.... 

19:08 

Ladybugstan: Maris been awfully silent, I wonder what happened.   
Nemo: probaly smooching with the new hubby.   
Ladybugstan: Does anyone call it that anymore????   
Destroyer: Im backkk!  
Ladybugstan: What happened???? spill!!!!  
Destroyer: I sprayed him with water, he put claw marks in my curtains but he's gone now>

HUNGRY has signed in. 

HUNGRY: How did i not see that one coming!!!!!!!!


	5. Foxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New comer!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this is a convo me and my friend had! So shout out to dorkygabriel!

15:08  
Nemo: Guys i'm going on holiday so i wont be talkiing.   
HUNGRY: But who is going to defend me from crazy ladbug lady and satan herself...   
Nemo: I'm sorry dude!  
Ladybugstan: Did you just call me Crazy ladybug lady? Do you actually want to fight me?   
Destroyer: At least you aren't satan...   
Nemo: I've gotta go bye all! 

Nemo has signed out

HUNGRY:Love you guys really.   
Destroyer: Yeahhhh kay!  
Ladybugstan: OMG! SOMEONE HAS COMMENTED ON MY LADYBUG PAGE A CLUE AND I THINK I KNOW WHO CHATNOIR IS!!   
Destroyer: Tell me now!  
HUNGRY: HA WHO??? AND ISN'T THIS AN INVASION OF PRIVACY.  
Destroyer: Shut it banana boy!  
HUNGRY: Really still???   
Destroyer: yes anyways, tell me ALYA I NEED TO KNOW?!!!!!!!1  
Ladybugstan: ADRIEN!  
Destroyer: OMG??? ADRIEN YOU ARE CHAT???   
HUNGRY: NOOOOOOOO  
Ladybugstan: Of course not!!!!   
HUNGRY: yeah, bit offended but still.   
Destroyer: Alya just tell us already.   
Ladybugstan:CHLOE.   
Destroyer: I don't think so we have saved chloe many times   
Destroyer: **** they. wow #someonefixautocorrect2k16  
HUNGRY: Alya how do you even run the blog when you think this sorta stuff??   
Ladybugstan: SHHH, okay i forgot! 

16:31  
Destroyer: Hi Adrien!!  
HUNGRY: Hey Mari, How are you?  
Destroyer:I'm good! How are you?  
HUNGRY:I'm tired. Who knew that posing for a picture was such hard work. 


	6. Foxie #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carry on from previous chapter as half of it didnt appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while... kinda was running out of stuff to type and then i started to hate my fanfic... but ill finish it eventually XD

16:33  
HUNGRY:yeah well i'm meeting lila. Talk later?  
Destroyer: LILA?!  
HUNGRY:Yeah, we are good friends.  
Destroyer: Adrien she TRIED TO THROW YOU OFF OF THE EIFFEL TOWER  
HUNGRY: calm  
Destroyer: EIFFEL TOWER  
Destroyer: YOU  
Destroyer: THROW  
Destroyer: AND YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH HER  
HUNGRY: It wasn't her fault  
HUNGRY: she bailed on me. nvm  
Destroyer: no sympathy tbh  
HUNGRY: oh  
Destroyer: jk love you  
Destroyer: i mean what  
HUNGRY: smooth  
Destroyer: that's me, haahh

Ladybugstan has signed in

Ladybugstan: HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD?!  
Ladybugstan: CHLOE AND LILA ARE TOGETHER  
Ladybugstan: SO GAYYY, AWWWW!!!  
Destroyer: WELLLLLLL, anyway brb theres an akuma i need to go stop  
Destroyer: haha i mean do more homework  
Destroyer: autcorrect  
HUNGRY: i have that issue a lot, its fine  
HUNGRY: Also that doesn't even surprise me tbh.   
Ladybugstan: Gonna go and tell others. 

Ladybugstan has signed out. 

HUNGRY: Ladybug has A FACEBOOOK PAGE, OMGGGGG!!!!  
Destroyer: she does???  
HUNGRY: YEAH, IM IN LOVE!!!  
Destroyer: i dont remember making a facebook page...  
Destroyer: I MEAN  
Destroyer: I dont remember her telling me she made one????  
HUNGRY: Its legit!!!!

16:45  
Destroyer: why is there pictures of me on her page??? haha  
HUNGRY: Because you two are pals  
Destroyer: oh yeah lol  
HUNGRY: hahahah

Destroyer set your nickname to banana boi 


	7. Drunk mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of me having a break down and just typing random stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on 0 energy and 0 sleep. My right arm feels heavy and its freaking me out. Anyway I will try and do something that is actually funny eventually. i'm just kinda dead.

Banana Boi: I don't know...   
Ladybugstan: What don't you know?   
Banana Boi: I'm not entirely sure. i feel like im flying.  
Not ladybug: Erm Adrien what did you take?   
Banana Boi: I found a bbottel of SUNNY D  
Not ladybug: So this is happening because of sunny D??   
Banana Boi: Yeah, It tasted weird, but mum said its chill.   
Not ladybug: Erm, Adrien your mum isn't there anymore...   
Banana Boi: IIII KNOWWW , SILLY! THE one in the big picture mirror.   
Not ladybug: Alya im worried about him.   
Banana Boi: Mari do you think im pretty fly for a white guy????   
Not ladybug: Yeah sure why not.   
Ladybugstan: I think we should go round.   
Not ladybug: I agree.   
Banana Boi: My arm feels heavy , knees weak arms spaghetti, like yanno ehen you lift it up and drop it and it drops like that but light   
Banana Boi: I once stole a book from my dad. IM STILL scared to bring it up.   
Banana Boi: He looks like pepe when hes angry.   
Not ladybug: Adrien please go sit in your room.   
Banana Boi: BUT I FOUND A COOL ATTIC THINGYYYYY... why do people call them lofts????   
Banana Boi: AWWW BUTTERFLIES ARRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE EVERYWHEREEE. AWWWWWWWWWW  
Ladybugstan: Wait what?   
Banana Boi: It wont be my freiwnd.   
Ladybugstan: Adrien go sit down.  
Banana Boi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Banana Boi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Banana Boi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Not ladybug: Adrien????  
Not ladybug: WHATS WRONG?  
Banana Boi: AgSHREKED   
Banana Boi: IT CAME TO ME LIKE THE NORTH STAR.   
Not ladybug: Im done , im out. Bye guys   
Banana Boi: Marinette do me a favour?   
Not ladybug:Yeah sure thing.   
Banana Boi: WAKE ME UP INSIDE   
Banana Boi: I CANT WAKE UP 

Not ladybug has signed out

Banana Boi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not ladybug has signed in 

Banana Boi: MAri mari me   
Banana Boi: Get it Mari sounds like Marry   
Banana Boi: GOsh im in love with you.


	8. Love can be dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Final Chapter. Wanna know what happens well just read.

Not ladybug: You what?   
Banana Boi: I love you duhhh   
Ladybugstan: He's not joking Mari, he sorta confessed a while back...  
Not ladybug: I erm.. .cnnjcdansdjsndnsnndnsdncn  
Banana Boi: MAFRI? you look a bit like bugaboo   
Not ladybug: How do you know thats what Chat calls her that?? Thats a inside joke...   
Not ladybug: Between them, i ERM over heard them that one time...   
Ladybugstan: Actually he has a point, the hair, the eyes  
Not ladybug: I was a knight remember.   
Ladybugstan: Dang! that would of been cool.   
-  
12:00pm   
Banana Boi: Urghhh, what ahppened yesterday, my head hurts?   
Ladybugstan: Well... your lightweight ass got drunk of a bottle of alcohol in a sunny D bottle, confessed to being in love with Marinette and then made an inside joke between Ladybug and ChatNoir.   
Banana Boi: I did what?????   
Banana Boi: Marinette, I'm sorry! I was out of it and i wasn't in control of my thoughts.   
Not ladybug: ...  
Not ladybug: So you dont??   
Banana Boi: No of course not. That would be weird.   
Not ladybug: ...  
Not ladybug: I've gotta go. 

Not ladybug has signed out. 

Banana Boi: Was that my fault?   
Ladybugstan: Kinda, you just broke her hurt.   
Banana Boi: She loves me??   
Ladybugstan: Do you really have to ask?   
Banana Boi: Ive gotta go. Ill talk to her later. 

Banana Boi signed out 

16:09  
Banana Boi: Alya you need tto come to the hospital!!   
Ladybugstan: What why??   
Banana Boi: Marinette, shes bleeding out.   
Ladybugstan: What happened? Omg.   
Banana Boi: Look at the news. 

16:14  
Ladybugstan: SHE WAS LADYBUG! Youre CHATNOIR???   
Ladybugstan: Omg. What happened? 

Banana Boi: I was trying to find her to talk to her about everything and then an akumatized victim turned up so i turned and then Ladybug was there, she was crying, wouldn't tell me why. She was so distracted. The guy had tried to attack and i blocked it, the knife hitting me and she realized i was stabbed and just cried more. Yelling that she was sorry and it was her fault. We fought but he just came out of nowhere, he had a knife Alya. 

Ladybugstan: OMG no is she okay? 

Banana Boi: I cradled her in my arms as she transformed, her hands drifted to my face and she wiped away my tear. She was so cold and blood was pouring out of her wound, there was blood all over my hands. I told her she would be okay. She told me to tell Adrien she loved him and that when my power drained. She smiled. I tried to save her but she just went white and shaked and i looked down at her and all i could say was im sorry, i didnt know what else to do. I screamed and clutched her close to me but she wouldn't respond and then an ambulance came and i just i wasnt sure what to do or anything. All i did was cry, i should of protected her, i should of saved her.

Ladybugstan: No please Adrien dont tell me what i think you are going to tell me. 

Banana Boi: Alya, Marinette is dead and its all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want me to do more of these or with another fandom. Thanks for the positive feedback, i never thought it would get this many view or kudos. You guys are amazing.


End file.
